La jalousie
by lasurvolte
Summary: [spoil s03 ep20] Lydia a envie de casser des choses, elle a envie de tout détruire, à cause de cette colère qu'elle a au fond d'elle et qu'elle n'arrive pas à expliquer. Heureusement sa mère est là pour l'aider à rendre les choses plus claires.


**Titre : **Jalousie

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Couple :** stydia pas trop réciproque

**Prompt :** J'ai envie de casser quelque chose

**Note : spoil jusqu'à la saison 3 épisode 20**

* * *

La mère de Lydia était entrée dans la chambre de sa fille en entendant des bruits bizarres depuis le réez de chaussé. Elle cru qu'un ouragan était passé par là. L'armoire était tombée par terre, le miroir était brisé, les produits de beauté tous cassés, et l'oreiller était déplumé. Lydia était entrain de lancer un vase par terre.

Sa mère ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui était entrain de se passer, est ce que sa fille devenait complètement folle ?

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ca ne se voit pas ? Je casse des choses ! Répondit Lydia d'une voix énervée.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai envie de casser quelque chose, voilà pourquoi ! Ne pose pas des questions stupides. Lança Lydia en s'acharnant à coup de pieds sur un de ses rouges à lèvres comme si elle voulait le réduire en cendre.

La mère fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de sa fille :

- Il y a bien une raison à une telle colère.

Lydia eut envie de s'arracher les cheveux en entendant ça et pour la peine donna un coup de poing dans le mur. Ce qui n'eut que pour effet de lui faire mal et de la faire crier de rage et de frustration.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, hurla-t-elle !

- Il y a forcément quelque chose.

- C'est cette fille, _cette Malia_, cracha Lydia comme si ce prénom avait un goût immonde dans sa bouche.

La mère vint attraper la main de sa fille pour l'empêcher de redonner un coup dans le mur.

- Et qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

- C'est incompréhensible.

- Je vais essayer de comprendre quand même, raconte moi.

Lydia soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

- Je ne comprends pas trop moi-même.

Sa mère s'assit à côté d'elle :

- Stiles, qui n'était qu'un pauvre type insignifiant, sort avec cette fille !

- Si tu ne trouve que ce n'est qu'un pauvre type insignifiant qu'est ce qui te dérange ?

- Je trouvais qu'il l'était ! Avant que j'apprenne à le connaître, avant qu'on devienne une équipe. Avant qu'on devienne amis.

Lydia ferma les yeux un moment avant de les rouvrir et d'ajouter :

- Pourtant Aiden me convient beaucoup mieux, il est beau, bien foutu, il s'y connaît, il est hyper séduisant.

La rouquine s'embrouillait toute seule, et sa mère avait du mal à la suivre.

- Tu sors avec cet Aiden ?

- Oui, à temps partiel.

La mère fronça les sourcils mais cru bon de ne pas poser de questions à ce sujet.

- Mais tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Peut-être que si, j'en sais rien. Je pensais l'aimer, un peu. En tout cas j'aime coucher avec lui. Et puis j'ai vu cette _Malia_ embrasser Stiles et mon monde s'est écroulé. Pourtant ce n'est QUE Stiles.

Lydia se frotta les yeux d'un air exaspéré :

- Peut-être que je suis juste vexée de savoir qu'il est avec une autre fille. Je suis juste déçue qu'il ne soit plus amoureux de moi, peut-être que ce n'est que ça. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à lui ? De revoir son sourire ? Ses mimiques ? De sentir ses mains prendre les siennes. Je n'arrête pas de repenser à notre baiser…

- Vous vous êtes embrassé ?

- En quelque sorte… Il faisait une crise de panique, je n'ai pas trouvé autre chose pour l'aider. Mais peut-être que dans le fond, j'en avais vraiment envie.

Lydia se releva et fit des tours et des détours dans sa chambre.

- Mais quand je les ai vus se sourire et s'embrasser… J'ai ressentis une telle colère… Et rien que d'y penser… Dit-elle en attrapant un cadre pour le lancer de toutes ses forces contre le mur.

Sa mère se releva et attrapa sa fille pour la serrer dans ses bras :

- Lydia… Je crois que tu es tout simplement jalouse, voilà tout. Peut-être que voir ça t'a fait prendre conscience que tu aimais Stiles, plus fort que tu ne le pensais.

Lydia reçue cette révélation comme un choc et elle eut l'impression que ses jambes la lâchaient. Heureusement que sa mère était là pour la retenir :

- Ne me dis pas ça maman… Murmura-t-elle.

Mais c'était trop tard, l'idée avait fait son chemin. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Stiles, elle l'aimait sincèrement. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte, parce que Stiles ne lui correspondait vraiment pas… Pour elle c'était tout simplement impossible. Mais voilà, il avait réussi à lui voler son cœur. Par sa présence, par son aide, par sa confiance. Il croyait en elle plus que n'importe qui d'autre et ça la touchait.

- Ne me dis pas ça, répéta-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. C'est trop injuste.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas compris plus tôt ? Pourquoi avait-elle attendu qu'on lui prenne ? Pourquoi maintenant qu'il était sans doute trop tard son cœur battait pour Stiles ? Etait-ce pour rembourser tout le temps qu'elle l'avait fait attendre ?

Pourquoi se rendre compte qu'elle l'aimait quand il ne l'aimait plus ?

Lydia pleura dans les bras de sa mère longtemps, puis plus tard elles essayèrent ensemble de réparer les dégâts qu'avait causés Lydia dans sa chambre.

Pleurer avait calmé Lydia, mais lui avait également fait prendre une décision. Elle n'abandonnerait pas. Ce n'était pas parce qu'une _garce_ se permettait de débarquer et de lui voler Stiles sous le nez qu'elle n'allait pas se battre pour le récupérer.

Lydia n'aimait pas perdre, et surtout elle lui devait bien ça. Stiles l'avait attendu, il s'était battu pour elle. Maintenant c'était à elle de prouver qu'elle était capable de l'aimer et de l'attendre.

Alors même si ça devait prendre dix ans, elle le récupérerait…

Fin.

L'autatrice : la scène de l'épisode 20 m'a tellement énervé que j'ai utilisé Lydia pour passer mes nerfs sur les objets (je ne pouvais pas réellement tout casser dans ma chambre). Et à choisir je préfère largement le stydia (j'adore le stydia) à cet espèce de couple qu'ils nous ont fait. Vous savez quoi ? Ca me rappelle le Derek/Jenn…


End file.
